


You Have To!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to do this, Nico.”</p>
<p>“Like hell I will!”</p>
<p>“Be a good kid and obey the older, will you?”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Percy Jackson, I am not a toddler!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the lame drabble. :3

“You’re going to do this, Nico.”

 

“Like hell I will!”

 

“Be a good kid and obey the older, will you?”

 

“Damn it, Percy Jackson, I am not a toddler!”

 

“Come on, just once won’t hurt!”

 

Nico gritted his teeth. He’s glad that Percy paid attention to him, but if that attention went into an annoying way…

 

“Hell no!”

 

Percy coughed. He turned to see a tired Jason, who was standing behind him. “Can you help me to punish this bad kid?” he said innocently. The son of Jupiter took a deep breath before he went to Nico’s back and held the younger demigod’s shoulder hard. Of course Nico made a harder attempt to escape from this madness, but that’s obviously useless.

 

Percy smirked. He came closer to Nico, opened his mouth, and—

 

**.**

 

Annabeth sighed heavily.

 

She was with Piper and Hazel, who could do nothing but to stand still and watched Percy forcing Nico to eat lots of food with Jason’s help. The son of Hades himself hadn’t eaten anything aside from pomegranate lately, and Percy thought that he needed more nutrition since he was still a growing teen.

 

She swore, sometime Percy could be a worse mother hen than his own mother herself. Especially if it’s about a certain pale boy who had saved his life many times and got turned into plant twice at Underworld.

 

“What should we do now?” It was Piper who asked. A visible sweat was hanging on her cheek. “Should we stop them, Hazel?”

 

The mentioned girl shook her head with a wide, amused smile on her lips.

 

“Nah. I think I should be grateful to Percy for this.”

 

On the middle of sparing field, Nico cursed loudly in Italian.

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
